


𝗛𝗘𝗔𝗩𝗘𝗡 𝗜𝗡 𝗛𝗜𝗗𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝘙. 𝘉𝘳𝘢𝘶𝘯

by STARLETCHII



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, During Canon, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Reader is a Cabaret Showgirl/Burlesque Dancer, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex Work, Sweet/Hot, There's angst if you look really closely but let's see if I change that midway lol, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman of Color - Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARLETCHII/pseuds/STARLETCHII
Summary: As a descendant of the Devil, he knew from the start that his blood carries a sickness that can only be cured by becoming a warrior. But as he mingles within the island of devils, it's hard not to get lost in the appeal of another paradise - but not Paradis itself, no!It's a novelty that he can only find in an angel. A paradise that exists right 𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 her legs.❝𝙄 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣 — 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝘼𝙙𝙖𝙢, 𝙄 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙀𝙫𝙚... 𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙢𝙮 𝙫𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙡𝙚 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙚.❞⇢˚⋆ ✎  Reiner Braun wasn't the only one keeping secrets among the 104th Cadet Corps. Despite the red rouge on her lips and the glamorous visage that was far from the face that he knew her by, he would never forget those strikingly bewitching eyes that always seemed to dance with a mirthful fire.Though what he did not expect was that he'd encounter the apple of his eye in a burlesque cabaret within Wall Sina, looking completely opposite from the sweet and demure, (y/n), whom he had grown heavily attracted to. ⇢˚⋆
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Reiner Braun/Reader, Slight Reader/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	𝗛𝗘𝗔𝗩𝗘𝗡 𝗜𝗡 𝗛𝗜𝗗𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝘙. 𝘉𝘳𝘢𝘶𝘯

**Author's Note:**

> After all the ruckus on Wattpad deleting NSFW books, I am now forced to go through natural selection in order to not die out with the on-going smut purge. What writing platform do I have other than AO3? 😅 Only downside is I am honestly not quite used to it yet so I am trying to figure out how I'll work out my usual layouts. If it doesn't work, I guess I'd be forced to get rid of it. 😶 This story has barely begun but I guess I'd have to start writing it here... 
> 
> P.S. This fanfiction is only available here on Wattpad, Inkitt, and AO3 under the same username @STARLETCHII. I do not allow reposts of my work anywhere else!

𝗛𝗘𝗔𝗩𝗘𝗡 𝗜𝗡 𝗛𝗜𝗗𝗜𝗡𝗚  
ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋ ᴏɴ ᴛɪᴛᴀɴ ғᴀɴғɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴ  
( 隠れている天国 )

ɴᴏᴡ ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ ;

ＳＴＲＥＥＴＳ Ｘ ＹＯＵＲ ＬＯＶＥ  
♪ ( 𝗗𝗢𝗝𝗔 𝗖𝗔𝗧 & 𝗡𝗜𝗖𝗞𝗜 𝗠𝗜𝗡𝗔𝗝 ) ♪

1 : 30 ——◦———— 3 : 00  
↠ɴᴇxᴛ ↺ ʀᴇᴘᴇᴀᴛ ⊜ ᴘᴀᴜsᴇ

  
❝ 𝖨 𝗆𝖾𝖺𝗇 — 𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝖠𝖣𝖠𝖬, 𝖨 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗄  
𝖨 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝖤𝖵𝖤, 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝗆𝗒 𝗏𝗂𝗌𝗂𝗈𝗇 𝖾𝗇𝖽𝗌 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁  
𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖺𝗉𝗉𝗅𝖾 𝗈𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗍𝗋𝖾𝖾. ❞

天国┆𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗱𝗶𝘀

The divinity unravels her  
omnipotent folds for the  
sinner to relish — body and  
wine. They were on the  
edge of heaven, and he  
utters her name in  
_**psalms and gasps . . .**_

-ˏˋ 𝗠𝗘𝗘𝗧 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗖𝗔𝗦𝗧 ! ˊˎ-  
ᴛʜᴇ ᴇᴅɢᴇ ᴏғ ʜᴇᴀᴠᴇɴ ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇᴅᴇᴍᴘᴛɪᴏɴ.

█████████████████████████

( 天国 ━━ 𝗕𝗘𝗟𝗟𝗘 𝗟𝗔 𝗦𝗔𝗧𝗜𝗡𝗘. )

◞♥︎ ‧₊˚ ━━ (𝖸/𝖭) (𝖫/𝖭) ; 𝖤𝖵𝖤 🌹  
𝘼 𝘽𝙀𝙒𝙄𝙏𝘾𝙃𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝘿𝙄𝙑𝙄𝙉𝙄𝙏𝙔.

❝𝖳𝗈𝗎𝖼𝗁 𝗈𝖿 𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗌𝗄𝗂𝗇 𝖿𝖾𝖾𝗅𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗌𝗂𝗅𝗄𝗒  
𝗌𝗆𝗈𝗈𝗍𝗁 — 𝖼𝗈𝗅𝗈𝗋 𝗈𝖿 𝖼𝖺𝖿𝖾́ 𝖺𝗎 𝗅𝖺𝗂𝗍 !❞

█████████████████████████

█████████████████████████

( 天国 ━━ 𝗥𝗘𝗗𝗘𝗘𝗠𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗥𝗜𝗢𝗥. )

◞♥︎ ‧₊˚ ━━ 𝖱𝖤𝖨𝖭𝖤𝖱 𝖡𝖱𝖠𝖴𝖭 ; 𝖠𝖣𝖠𝖬 🍷  
𝙎𝙄𝙉𝙉𝙀𝙍 𝙄𝙉 𝙎𝙀𝘼𝙍𝘾𝙃 𝙊𝙁 𝙃𝙀𝘼𝙑𝙀𝙉.

❝ 𝖳𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝖺𝗏𝖺𝗀𝖾 𝖻𝖾𝖺𝗌𝗍 𝗂𝗇𝗌𝗂𝖽𝖾 𝗋𝗈𝖺𝗋𝖾𝖽  
'𝗍𝗂𝗅 𝗁𝖾 𝖼𝗋𝗂𝖾𝖽: 𝖬𝗈𝗋𝖾! 𝖬𝗈𝗋𝖾! 𝖬𝗈𝗋𝖾! ❞

█████████████████████████

█████████████████████████

©𝗦𝗧𝗔𝗥𝗟𝗘𝗧𝗖𝗛𝗜𝗜-  
ᴀʟʟ ʀɪɢʜᴛs ʀᴇsᴇʀᴠᴇᴅ.  
02172021

( coming soon ! )  
**please stay tuned.**

 **████████████████████** █████

**Author's Note:**

> ( art credits )
> 
> reiner braun fanart  
> ❥︎ Pixiv ID: 86621497 (尾巧)
> 
> boa hancock fanart  
> ❥︎ Pixiv ID: 55994457 (疾速k)


End file.
